GUNDAM from the DRAGONFACE
GUNDAM from the DRAGONFACE is a television anime series inspired by the original Mobile Suit Gundam. It features a different approach to the titular mobile suit whilst bringing back more familiar elements from past Gundam series. As stated by the author of the series, the main theme of DRAGONFACE is "heroism, and what it really means to be a hero", featuring a jaded, cynical 30-year old man as the protagonist. Story Gen'ichi "Gen" Minegishi, a private investigator running a failing firm in the city of San Diego, California. The year is still A.D. 20XX, now 30 years since the advent of the space colonisation era, though it is a number that has been lost to him. Gen records the years in his own "calendar", A.M., one year since the day of the mysterious 'crystal-cluster' mass phenomenon that seemed to have been caused by a meteorite exploding in the Earth's orbit, 16 years ago. This phenomenon saw the destruction of the international space station "Quincunx-02", as well as all satellites within a 14 kilometer radius of near-Earth orbit, the remains of which then rained onto the Earth below in a day of disaster that would forever be inscribed in history. One of those remains has forever burned an image of an incident into Gen's head that fateful day. Now, in an era of apparent peace, he lingers in the city amidst a continuing spate of economic protests, finding himself without a cause worth fighting for. Out of the blue, however, a mysterious woman with connections to "TROOP", the paramilitary organization that reportedly foresees the deployment of 'mobile suits' for the United States' military forces, hires his aid in searching for a deserter from the force. Finding himself in questionable circumstances, Gen soon realizes that there are hidden powers at play. When San Diego is suddenly attacked by unnamed military forces, as a second 'crystal-cluster' phenomenon begins at the heart of the city, a mysterious dark mobile suit appears before him. And on the dragon-like machine, a face appears from inside its mouth... Characters Civilians *Gen'ichi Minegishi *Rosa Parks *Johanne Humboldt *"Old Bailey" *Frances Courand *Jem Falco *Alois United States Mobile Forces *Pamela Irvin *Wilce Orson *Solomon Chey *Jean de Arcoli *Martho Peel TROOP *Nicola Ferguson *"Brigin" *Raphael Frontier Men *Ken Yunoha *Temson Reid Moon Gate Corp. *Stark Cabley *Quincy Mechanics Civilians Mobile Suits *ORAV-05 Gundam DRAGONFACE United States Mobile Forces Mobile Suits *AG-23/B Fulcrum *TIC-M3 Kino *JGT-089 Jetstream Support Units *Cold Feet *WG-4 Emperor TROOP Mobile Suits *NT76 Gravekeeper *CRO-8-5 Condor Frontier Men Mobile Suits *NT76 Gravekeeper *GUIJ-012 Lumber Moon Gate Corp. *ORAV-01 Ograve *ORAV-02 Silbern *ORAV-03 Arcross *ORAV-04 Solfreed *ORAV-06 Gundam WYVERNFACE *ORAV-07 Caulinger *ORAV-10 Ionode *ORAV-11 Largenark *ORAV-12 Boundary Episodes *Episode 01 - The Five Corners of the World *Episode 02 - Midnight's Dragon *Episode 03 - Wellspring of the Self *Episode 04 - Name *Episode 05 - Fleeting, Paining *Episode 06 - Day of Fire, Now and Then *Episode 07 - Eclectic Compromise *Episode 08 - Slumbering's Need *Episode 09 - Remnant of the Messenger God *Episode 10 - Second Contact *Episode 11 - Fielding the Dragon *Episode 12 - Alois *Episode 13 - From the Egg to the Pan? *Episode 14 - Lonesome Force *Episode 15 - Gate on the Lunar *Episode 16 - Wide Road *Episode 17 - Shadow at the Edge of Sky *Episode 18 - No. 326 *Episode 19 - The Testament *Episode 20 - Grotto Noise Tinkering *Episode 21 - Powerweight *Episode 22 - Supreme Commander's Return Trivia Characters *Gen'ichi Minegishi is one of the few adult main protagonists to be featured in a Gundam series. *He is also the only adult main protagonist not to actually possess a military background, though it is stated that he attempted to join the police force but failed due to substance abuse. Mechanics *It has been said that the titular Gundam will lean more towards a Super Robot, rather than a Real Robot (as are most other Gundams), in terms of power and its abilities. This stemmed from the author's desire to debut another Gundam that could be paired with the GF13-017NJII God Gundam as a "somewhat Super-Robot". Category:Stories Category:Katzenbach